PC:Alnar (Luinnar)
Summary Fluff Background Alnar past is fraught with tragedy. As a baby his town was attacked by a band of goblins with a symbol of a blue hand across their chests. He was saved by a old man named Wales who took the him from his dieing mother and raised him as his own. "I stumbled across your town of birth when on my travels. What was the name I cannot say, if it is on a map I never have seen it. When I got there it was ablaze with fire. In my search for survivors I found a young women with blue eyes and red hair. With her dieing breath she told me that the town was attacked by a band of goblins sporting a mark of a blue hand across their chests. She made me promise that I would save you from the fate that befell her. This locket of hers is the only thing of that town I could save, besides you. What became of your father I do not know." Alnar was raised by the mysterious old man. When asked about his past Wales would always say "Some things I don't care to recall, perhaps when you are older I will tell you the whole tale." He discovered his powers in his early teens. With the help of his mentor, who know about things arcane, he begin to train in the powers of dragon magic. As the boy grew into a man he ventured with his mentor going about helping the people the little they could. One day they heard a cry for help from travelers that were under attack. Before they could reach them they were ambushed by unknown attackers and Alnar was hit with a sling bullet, knocking him unconscious. When he came to he searched nearby and found a body of a dead women with brown hair and his dieing mentor. With his last breath he made Alnar promise to search out for the rest of the family, a father and two young children who were captured by humanoid monsters. Alnar searched but could not find any sign of what happened to the family. Later he went back to the spot of the battle to properly bury his mentor and the women and found the bodies gone. Now he adventures, with slim hope of finally finding the family and for clues of who he really is. Appearance and personality Age: 28 Gender: Male Height: 6" Weight: 190 lb. Alignment: Good Personality: To most Alnar is brash and has a devil-may-care attitude. Inside however he is actually a very insecure person, thanks to his tragic past. He does not ever want to suffer a loss of a loved one again, but more importantly he wants to make sure others don't share his fate. Though difficult to befriend he can be fiercely loyal when gained his trust. He is clever, though sometimes sticks his foot in his mouth. He likes animals, though does not have one traveling with him at the moment. Physical Description: Alnar is a broad shouldered handsome young man wearing bright blue robes, sporting shoulder length red hair and has piercing orange eyes. Thanks to a life living outdoor he has a fairly muscular physique. Draco: Draco is Alnar's Dragonling familiar and was once his master's. He appears to be a small gold dragon. He is quite affectionate toAlnar, and seems to be the only thing Alnar truly trusts. Region None. Hooks Hook 1: What happened to his mentor and the women's body? Hook 2: What happened to the family who was kidnapped? Hook 3: Who or what attacked them and killed his mentor? Hook 4: Goblins who burned down Alnar home town. (who are they, why did they do it?) Hook 5: Family heritage (who is he related to, any living relatives, last name etc.) Hook 6: Wear about of his father (died in fire? still alive?) Hook 7: Who was his mentor? Kicker Mentor killed by an unknown humanoids, searching for the captive family. Wishlist 1. Edit: Rituals! 2. Staff of Fiery Might (PHB 241) 3. Fireburst Armor +1 (PHB 230) 4. Bracers of Perfect Shot (PHB 244) 5. Most Desired: Winged Dagger +1 (PHB2 204) 6. Bag of holding. (PHB 253) Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 8 (Class 6 + Con 2) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Human Bonus Feat Bonus Trained Skill Bonus At-Will Power +1 Fort, Refl, Will +2 to one Attribute Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common + any 1 Class Features Sorcerer +2 Will Draconic Power: You gain a strength bonus (+2) to damage rolls for aracane powers. Draconic Resilience: When not wearing heavy armour, you can use you Str mod instead of your Int/Dex mod to determine your AC. Dragon Soul: Resist Fire 5. Arcane attacks ignore 5 fire resistince. Scales of the Dragon: The first time you are bloodied during an encounter, you gian a +2 bonus to Ac until the end of the encounter. Healing surges get +2 hp (Dragonling) Feats Arcane Familiar (Dragonling) Ritual Caster Bonus Bardic Dilettante (Diplomacy) Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Hzakan, Draconic (Dragonling) Character Background Alnar grew up in forested areas away from population centers, learning to survive there and becoming more in tune with his surroundings.(+2 Perception) Powers Powers Known Sorcerer At-Will - 1st Level Acid Orb Burning Spray Blazing Starfall Bonus Encounter - 1st Level Thundering Roar Daily - 1st Level Ice Javelins Utility- 2nd level Inspiring Fortitude (AKA Invigorating Presence) ' Bard' Majestic Word Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Equipment | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |} Gold remaining 249 (100-81+10+220) Weight 45 lbs Tracking Treasure +10 gp (skill challange reward) +40 GP Arcana Ritual Componets (from wild plants) Unseen Servant (next rest, from plant). +220 (encounter gp) XP +1,056 XP Changes Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from --ScorpiusRisk Approval 2 Approved by renau1g Overhaul Approval 1 Approval from --ScorpiusRisk Level 2 Approval 1 Comments from Rapida: *Invigorating Presence should be Inspiring Fortitude I think *Under blazing starfall I'd change the range to "Area burst 1 within 10 squares" *Under what you have labeled as Invigorating Presence you should specify the Requirement: Your second wind must be available for you to use and the Prerequisite: You must be trained in Endurance Those are pretty minor issues so I'll go ahead and put my approval for Luinnar. Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 0 xp by ScorpiusRisk and renau1g' Status: One approval for 2nd level at 1,056 XP by Rapida Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4w:Human Category:L4W:Sorcerer